galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hippocrates, Planet
Hippocrates Union Planet in the Med Central System – Upward Sector Milky Way Galaxy Survey and Physical Data *Type Garden Wold – Marginal *Orbital Radius 3.79 x 107 km (0.25 AU) *Period 2.18 x 103 hours (0.25 earth years) *Physics Large iron/silicate *Gravity 12.72 m/s2 (1.30 x earth) *Hydrosphere 47 % water, 48 % ice *Atmosphere Dense toxic *Biosphere Microbes *Heavily Terraformed - Named after the father of medicine (Terran Culture) Hippocrates, the planet is the very center of Union Medical knowledge and achievement. The best medical experts, scientists and doctors, the latest in medical technology is concentrated in this system and on this planet. While the System is called Med Central, it is actually this planet that is meant when someone mentions Med Central The main city “Barnard” stretches over most of the northern continent and reaches deep into the planets crust. The largest Union Hospital is located here, as well as thousands of Institutes and special clinics.PARACELCUS the Science Corps Medical Main Computronic; built by Mother Machine, answers billions of queries from medical professionals all over the Union and is also connected to virtually every Auto Doc and Robo Doc unit in operation. The Science Council Union Health Department headquarters are located here, as well as the Office of the General Surgeon of the Union.The Union Health and Medical Council meets weekly to discuss and address health and medical issues and advise the Assembly on health and medical related issues. Over 400 Million Health Professionals work and live on Hippocrates sharing the world with another 700 Million technicians, workers and other support providers and their families. The Mercy and Compassion Hospital (MERCO) provides treatment and medical services to over 2 billion patients annually. Networked with the other hospitals on the planet and in the system, almost all known life form can be treated. The planets original toxic atmosphere has been changed into a NiOx atmosphere. The indigenous microbes have been eradicated and the planet was sterilized before it was utilized. The 47% Water surface of the planet is still in the process of being filtered and mineral content reduced. Many millions tons of Sodium nitrates,salts and water are exported, while constituted soils and fertilizers are imported to landscape the non settled areas. Pasteur Island is used as an Isolation Ward for infectious disease patients up to Class IV. (Non classified,potentially infectious diseases and Diseases Class V and higher are treated on Robert Koch Planet.) Planet Access to Non Union Citizens is extremly limited, Gal Drifts are illegal and Non Cits must have a Federal Police Background Check completed before they can visit Hippocrates Planet or receive treatment. Members of Non Union civilizations are not treated or admitted. (Hospital Ship Options exist) There are several Medical Schools like the School for Med Technology, the Union School for Nursing, the Intensive Care School and the Med Bot Tech School. Several Union Universities operate Satelite branches here, but there is no Med Central University. Virtually all Mega Corporations involved in health or medical related activities have offices, labs and institutes here. Many Union Member civilizations operate speciality clinics and research facilities. There are extensive parks and recreation options. The planet has a Class A space port and is connected via Trans Matter Tunnel to all other planets in the system as well as to Blackwell Station, acting as a Traffic Hub (with Long Range TMT, Space Train and Space Bus Services) Union Facilities include: Schools, Post Office,Space Bus (several lines daily) District Court, Federal Police Department, XChange The Fleet and the Army are represented with Med Tech Schools. Main Import: General Groceries, Lux, Medical supplies, High grade soil, Fertilizers, Plants Main Export: Salt,Water, Sodium, Civics: Council – Appointed Members -Appointed by Peer Laws: Union + Local Representation: The System is represented , of which the planet is part. Category:Planets